


untitled

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: GSF - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't know how much more teasing he can take. MCR GSF snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [crowgirl13](http://crowgirl13.livejournal.com) in 2009.

They're in a diner somewhere far away from home, and Pete's crowing in the booth behind Gerard and Ray and Frank. Mikey's slumped next to Pete with his elbows on the table. Gerard can tell by the soft clops that Mikey's playing with the Tabasco bottle even though he doesn't turn his head to check.

Frank's practically sprawled out in Ray's lap, eating Gerard's fries, dipping them in the paper cup filled with ketchup with lazy moves while Ray makes sure the cup doesn't topple over. Frank's always all heavy limbs and yawns and flushed skin on summer tours. And it is drizzling now, air oppressive and hot, sultry like it can only ever get in places like this. Gerard's dick's been feeling it, too. Just looking at Ray and Frank all snug like that. If he could just--

The problem though, the problem is that Pete's been pretty much nonstop in their bus from Jacksonville to Orlando, and Gerard's not gonna stick his dick anywhere while Pete's in the near vicinity, thank you very much.

Frank's been pretty much on the edge, too, at least up until now. Gerard wonders if maybe that stroll into the bathroom with Ray has something to do with this sudden bout of mellowness, or if it's just the weather doing its tricks.

Frank throws a fry at Gerard's forehead and giggles. And yeah, even that stupid, grating pot-laugh is making him hot right now.

"Fuck," Gerard says, stealing Frank's Coke and pressing the bottle against his neck. He's really fucking horny. "I'm really fucking horny," he says.

Frank giggles more while Ray gives Gerard a dirty smile, or maybe it's just a regular Ray-smile and Gerard's brain's just melting, turning into a sloshy mess. At least he'd probably survive a zombie outbreak with a brain like that, but even that's not comforting him right now.

"Need. To. Fuck," Gerard emphasizes, not really even caring anymore if Pete and the rest of Fall Out Boy can hear him. His dick's pressing into the zipper line, and he's sweating profoundly. He stares at the curve of Frank's mouth, shuddering as the toe of Ray's sneaker connects with his ankle and starts slowly rubbing against it.

Bob crashes in the seat next to Gerard, twisting sideways, broad shoulders blocking a good portion of Gerard's view of the diner. Bob's knee's pressing quick and demanding into the outside of Gerard's thigh. "I talked to Patrick," he starts, then looks at Gerard, really looks at him, and rolls his eyes. Gerard can only guess how flustered he's looking by now. He feels pretty goddamn flustered. Bob grunts with exasperation, but turns it into a laugh, still looking at Gerard. He curls a finger through Gerard's belt loop and tugs. Gerard suppresses a groan as Bob untwists his finger and digs his hand under Gerard's shirt, starts scratching sweating skin with blunt fingernails. Frank's staring at them slack-jawed, his eyes glassy and lips red.

"Bob," Ray says, and Bob's startled into laughing again. 

"Right. Wentz is going with them this time." Bob nods over at the Fall Out Boy booth where Mikey is still playing with the Tabasco. "I made Patrick promise."

Gerard lets out a sigh of relief, his head reeling from want, and smiles gratefully at Bob. 

He fucking loves his band.


End file.
